Tappets, such as fuel pump actuators, provide a mechanism to translate rotational motion of a rotating mechanism such as a cam into linear motion. Relatively efficient translation of energy from rotational motion of rotating mechanism to linear motion of the tappet typically requires specific alignment of the tappet relative to the rotating mechanism.